


i'm so in love with you and i hope you know

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Love, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: yamaguchi and yachi dance the night away.





	i'm so in love with you and i hope you know

**Author's Note:**

> original playlist prompt [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=12642117#cmt12642117)
> 
>  _the playlist:_  
>  say you won't let go - james arthur   
> do I make you wanna - billy currington  
> major lazer - all my love (feat. Ariana Grande & Machel Montano)
> 
> title from track number 1

When Hitoka comes back from her shower, the lights are off. For a moment, she thought the power had gone out, but then she sees the candles. 

“Ta-Tadashi-kun?”

Yamaguchi looks up from where he is fiddling with the stereo. In the soft glow of the candlelight, Hitoka can see the warmth of his smile. “Hitoka-chan,” he says, standing. “Glass of wine?”

Hitoka isn’t much of a drinker, but neither was Yamaguchi. She accepts the glass he hands her anyway. The smell of the alcohol is rich, but light enough that it doesn’t make her dizzy. A gift from Tsukishima last time he visited. She wonders how he’s doing now. He’s so busy, working all the way in Tokyo, every time he comes back is like a mini-reunion with the rest of their high school classmates.

“What brought this on?” she asks. The wine is sweet as it slips down her throat.

“Well, we both have the day off tomorrow, right?” Yamaguchi says, holding his own glass. “I know we’ve both been busy lately, so I... thought it’d be nice if we had a night for ourselves.”

Hitoka smiles into her glass. She’s known this boy for years and yet he still manages to surprise her, so effortlessly, so delightfully. Just when she thought she knew about all the little quirks Yamaguchi possesses, he turns around and presents her with thoughtful romantic gestures like this. 

They finish their wine talking and laughing, sharing bits about their day and reminiscing about yesterdays. Hitoka knows they’re not old, but they’re not as young as they were. Years ago, she’d be scared at this thought. Now, though, she feels at home.

Yamaguchi presses a button on the stereo, and Hitoka hears familiar guitar chords playing. Her eyes widen. She stares as Yamaguchi steps around the coffee table, which has been pushed up against their couch. He holds out his hands to her, freckled smile soft.

“Would you care for a dance, my lady?”

Their living room is small, and it’s late enough that their neighbours have all gone to sleep. But Hitoka takes Yamaguchi’s hand, smiles at the way their fingers fit together, and dances with him. 

“You stepped on my foot,” Yamaguchi says, laughing.

“Sorry!” 

“Oh dear—”

“You’re going to bump into the table—”

They’re terrible dancers, have always been, even after attending how many of their friends’ weddings in the past few years. Hitoka clings onto Yamaguchi’s hands, giggling helplessly as he sways with her to their song. She stares up at the boy holding her. Something warm bubbles up in her chest, almost overflowing, and it has nothing to do with the wine.

“I’m so in love with you,” she whispers.

Yamaguchi smiles down at her, the slow, gentle way he does, like a sunrise blossoming across his face. He tugs her closer, until she is tucked under his chin. “That’s good,” he says quietly, “because I’ve been in love with you for a long time now.”

He doesn’t ask her that night. She knows it’s only a matter of time, and even though some days she’s still incredibly flustered at the realization that Yamaguchi is her boyfriend, has been her boyfriend since high school—if— _ when _ he asked the question, she would say yes, without hesitation.

For now, she leans into his touch, feeling warm and safe and so, so happy, and allows herself to imagine the many years they still have to look forwards to, together. 

She can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter!!


End file.
